Minky Gets Grounded For Eternity
Minky Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Minky steals Andrew's credit card and gets the Pinnochio VHS. Meanwhile, Andrew was trying to find his credit card, then he suddenly finds out that Minky stole it. He grounds her for that and writes a letter to Alvin and his friends so they come over to teach him a lesson. Alvin and his friends ground her and force her to watch Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. Cast *Minky (played by Shy Girl) *Andrew (played by Eric) *Alvin (played by Ivy) *SImon (played by Ivy) *Theodore (played by Ivy) *Zack (played by David) *Timon (played by David) *Pumbaa (played by Diesel) *Fat Timon (played by Joey) *Eddie (played by Eric) *Ralph (played by Kidaroo) *Paulina (played by Tween Girl) *Amber (played by Shy Girl) *Snow Wade (played by Belle) *Aloysious (played by Diesel) *Manager (played by Dallas) Transcript *Minky: I'm gonna get the Pinnochio VHS. (Goes to the video store) Here it is. (Gets it) Now to pay for it. *Andrew: Minky, have you seen by credit card? *Minky: Yes!! *Andrew: Minky, I cannot believe you stole my credit card! And why was that Pinnochio VHS in your hand? *Minky: Because i wanna see the opening of it. *Andrew: It does not matter. I'm taking it back where it belongs. *(Seven minutes later) *Andrew: I'm gonna close your account. *Minky: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *(Meanwhile, there was a note) *Note: Dear Minky. You have stolen Andrew's credit card and got the Pinnochio VHS. You will be grounded for eternity. You will watch shows not made by Disney, watch movies not made by Disney, and play cd roms not made by Disney. There will be no Taco Bell, no Mcdonalds, no Subway, no Pizza Hut, no Arbys, no Long John Silvers, no FIve Guys, no Dairy Queen, no Rallys, and no Baskin Robins as well. The only things you would eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. Sincerly, Alvin. *Simon: Have you read this? *Alvin: Yes i did. *Snow Wade: I hate Minky. *Paulina: This is Minky's punishment. *Alvin: Everyone, we have to go to the video store and buy some DVDs of Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *(At home) *Andrew: That takes care of that. *Minky: Andrew, you are naughty. I wish you, Alvin, and his friends are dead. *Andrew: How dare you wish me, Alvin, and his friends dead. That's it. I'm calling Alvin and his friends. (calls them) Hello Alvin. Minky wished me, you, and your friends dead. Bye (hangs up) I'm banning you from Disney for the rest of your life. *Minky: Nooooooooooooo!! *(Alvin and his friends arrive) *Andrew: Alvin and his friends are here. They will teach you a lesson. *Alvin: This is me, Alvin. And i've heard that you got the Pinnochio VHS. *Simon: I'm Simon.You make Andrew mad, because you think you knew it wrong. *Theodore: I'm Theodore. You act like you ruled this house! I am done with all this crap! I have seen your lies! *Zack: I'm Zack. I have heard that you threatened to wish Andrew and us dead! You are grounded for eternity. *Timon: I'm Timon. I have heard that you stole a motorcar! And you also heard that you got your dad in trouble, and got him sent to jail for 2 months! *Pumbaa: I'm Pumbaa. I have heard that you broke your teacher's desk with a giant hammer! *Fat Timon: I'm Fat Timon. You also wrote 1994 on the Neon Mickey! It ended in 1986, not 1994. *Eddie: I'm Eddie. You're such a terrible preschooler. You're grounded for eternity. *Ralph: I'm Ralph. And i can't believe you ripped your Mickey Mouse dolls. *Paulina: I'm Paulina. And you are grounded for eternity. *Amber: I'm Amber. You're banned from Disney. *Snow Wade: I'm Snow Wade. I can't believe you scared Winnie the Pooh. *Aloysious: And i'm Aloysious. And i can't believe you made the real not fake opening to Winnie the Pooh Sharing and Caring VHS. *Minky: Guys, could you please make the real not fake opening to Winnie the Pooh Helping Others? If you don't make it, I will kill you. *Alvin: HOW DARE YOU CALL US BAD WORDS AND THREATEN TO KILL US!! AND THE ANSWER WAS STILL NO!! You are grounded (x12) for eternity! No ice cream, no pizza, no macaroni and cheese, no roast beef, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney cd roms, no Dailymotion, no Facebook, no Youtube, and no more fun! *Simon: And there will be no Taco Bell, no Mcdonalds, no Subway, no Pizza Hut, no Arbys, no Dunking Donuts, no Five Guys, no Dairy Queen, no Rallys, no Steak and Shake, and no Baskin Robins as well. The only places you would go are the Chinese restaurant, the Japanese restaurant, the Mexican restaurant, and the Supper Club. *Theodore: The only things you would eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. *Alvin: Also, the only shows you would watch are Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *Minky: I don't wanna watch Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *Alvin: You are watching Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. And that's final. *Paulina: You'll be eating raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes because you are a terrible preschooler. *Minky: I don't want to eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. *Paulina: You are eating raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. And that's final. *Fat Timon: You will listen to music such as Justin Bieber, The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, and more not made by Disney. *Minky: I don't wanna listen to music such as Justin Bieber, The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, and more not made by Disney. *Fat Timon: You are listening to music such as Justin Bieber, The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, and more not made by Disney. And that's final. *Andrew: Also, let's get in the car Minky. *(In the car) *Minky: Andrew where are you taking me? *Andrew: To Russia as your punishment. *Minky: Oh no. Not Russia. I hate it. *Andrew: IT DOES NOT MATTER YOU PERVERT!! *(At the airport) *Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? *Andrew: I would like to send this preschooler to Russia. *Manager: Okay. Your plane was here. *(At the plane) *Andrew: Minky, stop crying. *Minky: I can't stop crying because i don't wanna go to Russia. *Andrew: Well you're being a brat. *(At Russia) *Andrew: Start watching shows and movies not made by DIsney, and start listening to music not made by Disney, and start playing cd roms not made by Disney. Goodbye for now!! *Minky: Yahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! *(At home) *Alvin: Come on everyone. Let's celebrate. *Paulina: That sounds like a great idea. *Ralph: We sent Minky to Russia. *Amber: We can watch shows and movies made by Disney. *Fat Timon: And we can listen to music made by Disney. *Snow Wade: And we can play cd roms made by Disney. *Theodore: Let's dance.